Paixão a Bordo
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Jensen resolve fazer um Cruzeiro para esquecer um antigo amor e isso não será nada difícil com Jared a bordo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Avisos:_**___Homossexualidade, sexo, nudez_

_**Gêneros:** Universo Alternativo, Romance, Drama_

_**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.  
>Se Jared Padalecki,Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade. Eles são pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofendê-los. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.<em>

_**Como vcs são uns fofos e me receberam super bem, resolvi publicar mais uma loucura minha. Essa fic já está completa no Nyah, e por isso postarei diariamente. Espero q gostem! XD**_

**Capítulo Um**

Jensen deu uma última olhada na foto antes de rasgar e jogar no lixo. "Maldito" pensou com lágrimas nos olhos.

A foto tinha sido tirada no último natal e ele e Misha pareciam bem felizes e de fato estavam ou pelo menos Jensen estava. Foi o único natal que passaram juntos e antes do dia dos namorados ele rompeu com Jensen após quase um ano de namoro.

"Quero conhecer pessoas novas e acho que você também deveria fazer isso." Misha estava terrivelmente tranqüilo.

"Mas eu não quero conhecer ninguém. Eu já tenho você."

Jensen estava apaixonado e após muita discussão, desespero, choro e sofrimento ele havia finalmente desistido de Misha, mas seu coração ainda sofria quando se lembrava dos momentos que passaram juntos.

Jensen Ackles tinha 33 anos, era um bem sucedido corretor de imóveis e morava em São Francisco, na Califórnia. Tinha 1,85m, era loiro de olhos verdes e gostava de cuidar de seu físico, malhando regularmente.

Homossexual assumido e um romântico a moda antiga, não gostava de relacionamentos furtivos, sexo sem compromisso e nem tampouco de ficar sozinho. Gostava de namorar sério, mas após essa última experiência, ele resolveu dar um tempo. "Vou ficar com outras pessoas e transar muito" ele dizia sem muita convicção.

Finalmente junho havia chegado e agora Jensen arrumava os últimos detalhes de sua viagem. Tinha optado por um cruzeiro que sairia de São Francisco e iria até o México, em um luxuoso navio. Jensen teve que mexer em suas economias nessas férias, mas dentro de si sentia que, de alguma forma, valeria a pena.

Deu mais uma conferida nos seus documentos, no bilhete, na bagagem e passou os olhos pelo apartamento antes de sair.

- Bom, acho que é isso. – Disse num suspiro.

Ancorado no porto de São Francisco o imponente transatlântico parecia não ter fim com seus 289 metros de comprimento, 109.000 toneladas e capacidade para 2.600 pessoas, entre tripulantes e passageiros.

Após se instalar em sua cabine, Ackles resolveu conhecer um pouco mais do navio. Passeou pelo imenso deck, onde várias pessoas se despediam de quem ficaria em terra, o que fez Jensen se lembrar do filme Titanic e rir de seu pensamento.

O interior do navio era ainda mais impressionante e o loiro se perguntava se 10 dias seriam suficientes para explorá-lo. O Star Princess oferecia a seus passageiros dentre outras coisas, vários tipos e tamanhos de piscinas, SPA, campo de mini golf, academia, biblioteca, galeria de artes, teatro, bares e lounges, vários tipos de restaurantes e um cassino.

Jensen nem sabia por onde começar.

As 9:00 hs foi anunciado um evento na principal piscina para dar boas vindas aos passageiros e Jensen achou que seria uma boa idéia para fazer amizade com alguém. O local estava lotado e garçons distribuíam bebidas a todos. Após ouvir o breve discurso do Capitão e dos responsáveis pelas atividades daquele dia, Jensen resolveu continuar sua exploração e foi conhecer a academia. O local tinha inúmeras esteiras, bicicletas, aparelhos de musculação e ginástica e até uma pequena quadra de basquete do outro lado, o que impressionou o loiro.

- Bom dia, senhor. Gostaria de malhar hoje? – Uma voz atrás de Jensen perguntou.

- Não sei. – Jensen se virou. – Talvez. – Ackles prendeu a respiração. O dono daquela voz era simplesmente o homem mais maravilhoso que Jensen já vira.

- Jared Padalecki. – Disse estendendo a enorme mão e dando um sorriso que fez Jensen corar.

- Jensen. – Disse com a voz falhando.

- Estarei aqui por toda a manhã, se precisar de ajuda e a tarde darei uma aula de hidro power na piscina do terraço.

Ackles não conseguiu responder, enquanto Jared se afastava para cumprimentar outras pessoas que entravam na imensa academia. "Meu Deus do céu." Foi só o que conseguiu pensar.

Jared Padalecki era um moreno de olhos azuis esverdeados. Tinha um corpo escultural, resultado de anos de malhação. Era formado em educação física e era instrutor em uma academia em São Francisco, quando surgiu a oportunidade de trabalhar no cruzeiro.

"Você vai ver gente interessante em um navio luxuoso e ainda vai ganhar dinheiro, Padalecki. E quem sabe até conhecer lugares maravilhosos. Se não gostar você desembarca antes e recebe por esses dias. Quer coisa melhor que isso?" Seu amigo de infância e dono da academia, Chad Murray estava tentando convencer Jared a embarcar nessa aventura.

Jensen queria trocar de roupa e voltar correndo para a academia, mas ficou com medo de dar muita bandeira, tão nervoso que ficara com o moreno. Decidiu que iria à aula mais tarde, na piscina, e só de pensar em Jared de sunga ficou excitado.

A manhã passou e Jensen já tinha conhecido algumas partes do navio. Escolheu o Crown Grill para almoçar e depois foi para sua cabine a fim de descansar um pouco.

A cabine de 16 metros quadrados tinha TV, geladeira, armário, escritório, banheiro e era muito confortável.

- Até agora está valendo cada centavo. – Ackles disse em voz alta se jogando na cama. Após zapear os canais, Jensen ligou para a central de informações do navio, a fim de saber o horário da aula de Jared e foi informado que seria as 17:00 hs.

Jensen tinha um corpo malhado e definido na medida certa e se colocou em frente ao espelho para avaliar como ficara em sua nova sunga.

- Perfeito. – Sorriu para o espelho pensando que todo o esforço e horas de academia valeram à pena. Pegou uma toalha e se dirigiu a piscina com uma só uma pessoa em sua mente.

Padalecki.

Para sua surpresa o local não estava muito cheio e ele avistou Jared cumprimentando aqueles que fariam sua aula. Jensen se aproximou sorrindo e ganhou um sorriso de volta.

– Sr. Jensen! – Padalecki quase matou Ackles com suas covinhas e Jensen não acreditou quando o moreno se lembrou de seu nome, o que fez suas pernas tremerem.

– Ele lembrou do meu nome... - murmurou.

Jared agora era rodeado e empurrado por umas garotas meio histéricas o que fez ele se afastar, mas não antes de lançar um olhar para o loiro. Aquele olhar que Jensen conhecia bem.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Dois**_

Jared Padalecki tinha apenas 29 anos e uma beleza que impressionava. Mas a sua beleza interior era maior ainda. Tinha um coração enorme, era bom caráter, amigo de todo mundo e era um romântico assumido. Mas ele não era feliz. Jared escondia sua homossexualidade 24 horas por dia. Não queria que ninguém de sua família e muito menos seus amigos descobrissem sua preferência por homens. Ele achava que o tratariam diferente, ou que iria decepcioná-los e isso era a última coisa que ele gostaria que acontecesse. Ele até saía com algumas mulheres para disfarçar, mas sempre se sentia incompleto e insatisfeito. Ele só conseguia sentir prazer com homens, mas nunca levou adiante nenhum namoro, que sempre tinha que ser às escondidas e com pessoas de lugares distantes, para que ninguém descobrisse. No fundo, ele queria um relacionamento sério, queria ser feliz com a sua opção sexual, só que não tinha coragem de se assumir. Padalecki encarou aquele cruzeiro como a oportunidade de esquecer um pouco esse lado da sua vida que o machucava tanto, mas logo no primeiro dia ele soube que o destino estava conspirando a seu favor.

Quando Jensen entrou na academia, Jared quase teve um troço. Observou o loiro andar pelo lugar pensando que aquele homem era de uma beleza que ele nunca tinha visto. E que boca era aquela? Tomou coragem de se aproximar e ao cumprimentar Jensen percebeu que ele tinha várias sardas espalhadas pelo rosto perfeito.

O moreno tinha alguma experiência com homens e sentiu que Jensen ficou nervoso com ele. Jared queria puxar assunto, saber quem era aquele loiro que mexera tanto com ele, mas estava chegando mais gente e ele teve que se afastar. E agora Jensen estava ali, lindo e gostoso naquela sunga vermelha, sorrindo para ele.

Jared queria se livrar daquelas garotas histéricas que ficavam alisando ele e dar uma aula particular só para Jensen e pensamentos nada profissionais vieram a sua mente enquanto comia o loiro com os olhos.

Jared era um professor dedicado, e com sua simpatia ele conquistou todos os alunos, que adoraram a aula e se divertiam muito. O único que não conseguiu se concentrar nos movimentos era Jensen. Cada vez que Jared mostrava um exercício seus músculos se contraíam, fazendo o loiro ficar excitado, o que praticamente aconteceu durante todo o tempo e ele deu graças a Deus por estar dentro da água.

Sob aplausos e gritinhos entusiasmados, Jared encerrou a aula, agradecendo a presença de todos.

Jensen estava se preparando para sair da piscina quando viu Jared tirar a roupa, ficar só de sunga, mergulhar e nadar em sua direção.

- Oi. – Jared estava absolutamente perfeito.

- Oi. – Jensen ficou paralisado com aquela imagem. O sol que já estava se pondo, dava um tom bronze à pele do moreno. Seus cabelos molhados caíam sobre seu rosto deixando-lhe mais ainda com cara de menino. Seus olhos brilhavam com o reflexo da piscina.

_Deus Grego_ foi a única comparação que Jensen conseguiu fazer naquele momento.

- Deu pra perceber que você nunca fez uma aula dessas antes. – Padalecki disse simpático.

"O problema é que suas coxas, braços, abdômen, peitoral e rosto perfeitos não me deixaram concentrar em nada." – Realmente, foi a primeira vez. – Jensen acabou dizendo.

- Mas você malha, não é? Tem o corpo definido. – Jared o encarava.

- É... malho sim. – Jensen estava corando.

- Vou ter que sair da piscina, só um mergulho é permitido. Vai malhar amanhã? – Jared já subia a escada.

- Com certeza. – Jensen ainda demorou até ter condições de sair da água sem dar vexame.

No banheiro da sua cabine, Ackles não conseguia parar de pensar naquele moreno delicioso. Queria beijar, apertar, morder, lamber e chupar todas as partes do corpo dele. Chegou rapidamente ao êxtase com aqueles pensamentos e mal sabia que do outro lado do navio, Jared fazia a mesma coisa.

Jensen jantou no Sabatini´s Italian Trattoria e sentiu falta de uma companhia. Andou pelo deck e reparou que a noite quente, o céu estrelado, a lua cheia refletindo nas águas do Pacífico eram o cenário digno de um filme e se perguntou onde Jared estaria. Jensen sabia que não era permitido aos funcionários do navio utilizar as áreas destinadas aos passageiros e vice versa. Deitou em uma espreguiçadeira e lembrou-se do olhar que Jared lançou sobre ele na piscina. Ele não tinha a menor dúvida de que o professor curtia homens, mas ele queria ter certeza.

Jared estava deitado em sua cama, na pequena cabine que dividia com outro funcionário, e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Tinha que dar um jeito de se aproximar de Jensen. Padalecki não podia circular pelo navio fora de seu horário de trabalho, então ele decidiu que no dia seguinte ele tentaria falar com Jensen na academia.

O segundo dia de viagem amanheceu quente e ensolarado. Às 13:00 hs o _Star Princess_ atracaria na belíssima Catalina Island, ainda na Califórnia e Jensen ficou na dúvida se desembarcaria ou não, afinal o que poderia ter de tão interessante nessa ilha?

Jensen desanimou quando viu que a academia estava lotada. Ele malhou normalmente e reparou que Jared não parava de olhar para ele, querendo dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiram trocar mais que duas palavras.

Depois do almoço, enquanto Jensen se dirigia a piscina coberta ele observava os passageiros descerem entusiasmados do navio, que ficaria atracado até as 19:00 hs.

O local estava deserto e Jensen aproveitou para nadar, relaxar os músculos e bolar uma maneira de se aproximar de Jared. Após o exercício, Ackles se debruçou na borda com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos quando ouviu alguém mergulhando. Não conseguiu identificar quem era, mas percebeu que a pessoa nadava, por baixo d'água, em sua direção. De repente Padalecki emergiu a centímetros dele e sem nenhum aviso beijou Jensen na boca. Um beijo molhado e ardente. Sua língua explorando de forma sensual cada milímetro daquela boca carnuda e gostosa. Suas mãos passeando por aquele corpo firme, que Jared desejou desde o primeiro instante.

- Qual o número da sua cabine? – Jared sussurou em seu ouvido quando finalmente seus lábios se separaram.

- 36 M. – Jensen tremia.

- Te encontro lá em meia hora. – Jared disse subindo pela borda e correu até a saída, deixando Ackles totalmente sem ação.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Três**_

Jensen saiu da piscina e foi rapidamente em direção a sua cabine. Seu corpo tremia de nervosismo e excitação. Parecia um adolescente. Tomou um banho, vestiu uma calça jeans e olhou no relógio. "_Será que já passou meia hora?"_ pensou, quando alguém deu uma batida bem leve na porta. Jensen abriu e Jared entrou.

- Se me virem por aqui estou frito. - Padalecki estava visivelmente nervoso. Ele também havia tomado banho e vestia calça jeans e uma camisa branca com gola V que deixava sua pele bronzeada ainda mais evidente.

- Alguém viu você aqui na porta? – Jensen agora estava nervoso também, não por ele, mas por Jared.

- Acho que não, o navio está bem vazio, e para todos os efeitos, eu estou de folga, descansando na minha cabine. – Padalecki riu malicioso.

- Não queria te trazer nenhum problema Jared. – O loiro estava sendo sincero.

- Jensen... – O moreno se aproximou e disse com a voz rouca, quase ronronando em seu ouvido. – Eu quero você e se depois quiserem me demitir, me jogar no mar, não importa. Tenho certeza que terá valido a pena.

O coração de Jensen batia rápido e devagar ao mesmo tempo. Não conseguia acreditar que Padalecki estava ali.

- Jared... – O moreno não deixou Jensen terminar e o beijou na boca. Devagar, suave, sem pressa. Ackles correspondeu e começou a explorar o corpo de Jared. Passava as mãos pelos braços, peito, costas, fazendo Jared arrepiar-se. De repente o moreno pegou a mão de Jensen e a colocou sob o próprio membro que estava duro feito pedra.

- Tá assim desde ontem de manhã, quando eu te vi na academia.

- Posso dar um jeito, se você quiser. - Jensen riu e se abaixou, tirou a calça do moreno e massageando a ereção de Padalecki confirmou a sua suspeita. Jared era deliciosamente grande, bem do jeito que Ackles gostava. Passou a boca pelo pênis, por cima da cueca, fazendo o maior gemer bem baixinho.

- Deveria ser ilegal alguém ter uma boca igual a sua.

Jensen tirou a boxer de Jared e começou a lamber bem devagarzinho a cabeça de seu pau. Jared queria gemer mais alto, mas teve receio de alguém ouvir. Ackles ia abocanhando devagar, tentando colocar tudo na boca, e a sensação que isso causava em Jared era puramente insana. Quando finalmente conseguiu, Jensen chupou vagarosamente, sem deixar sair nada de sua boca enquanto olhava com desejo para Jared.

- Meu Deus! – O moreno revirava os olhos.

Jensen aumentou o ritmo e quase se engasgava a cada chupada, que praticamente ultrapassava sua garganta, fazendo Jared gemer cada vez mais alto, sem se preocupar mais se seria ouvido. Ninguém nunca conseguira colocar o seu pau todo na boca desse jeito e ele nunca pedia, pois sabia que era grande. E agora Ackles estava lhe fazendo o melhor sexo oral de toda a sua vida.

- Eu vou gozar! – Jared disse entre gemidos.

Jensen engoliu todo o líquido do moreno e se levantou, beijando Jared nos lábios. O moreno beijou o loiro com anseio, sentindo o gosto do próprio sêmen. Jensen sentou na cama e puxou Padalecki, que deitou sobre o loiro, chupando o seu pescoço como se quisesse deixar sua marca.

- Ai!... assim você vai me deixar marcado. – Jensen protestou.

- É para todo mundo desse navio saber que você já tem dono. - Jared deu uma risadinha que deixou suas covinhas à mostra.

Padalecki tirou a sua camisa e deixou Jensen sem fôlego.

- Isso sim, é que deveria ser ilegal! – Jensen disse sorrindo e apertou os bíceps do moreno, que começou a beijar e se esfregar no loiro.

- Hummm... Essa pele branquinha me dá uma vontade de te morder todinho. – Padalecki descia mordendo o peitoral e o abdômen de Jensen com cuidado, pois não queria machucar o loiro. Jared começou a desabotoar a calça de Jensen e o zíper emperrou.

- Droga de zíper... – Jared deu um puxão.

- Você rasgou a minha calça! – Jensen disse gargalhando.

- Ela estava escondendo alguém que eu queria muito conhecer. – Jared estava com cara e voz de tarado. Tirou a calça e a cueca de Jensen de uma vez só.

- Que delícia... todo rosinha! – Jared brincou e cheio de tesão começou a chupar o membro do loiro que a essa altura já estava pulsando. Jensen não deixava nada a desejar em relação ao pênis de Jared, e este o abocanhava com vontade. O moreno lambia toda a extensão, descia até os testículos, o períneo e o ânus, o que fazia Jensen gemer e se contorcer, depois abocanhava de novo, chupando rápido e quando Jensen fazia alguma menção que ia gozar, Jared parava e o estimulava com a mão, numa torturante massagem.

- Jared, eu quero você dentro de mim. – Jensen disse falhando a voz e a respiração.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes. – Jared sorriu safado, pegou um sachê de lubrificante no bolso da sua calça que estava no chão e deitou na cama. Jensen entendeu o que Jared queria e lambuzou o pênis do maior, lubrificando-o bem, fazendo o moreno ficar duro de novo sem muito esforço. Jensen se posicionou e sentou lentamente no pênis de Jared que gemia e dizia obscenidades para o loiro. Jensen arfava, se acostumando com a sensação de ter Jared dentro dele. O moreno agarrou o quadril de Jensen, apertando e o loiro começou a subir e descer, gemendo baixinho.

- Nossa como você é apertado! – Jared mal conseguia falar tamanho o seu tesão.

- Eu não sou tão apertado assim, você é que é muito grosso! - Jensen aproveitou esse comentário de Jared e já sentindo prazer a cada estocada, começou a cavalgar se contraindo cada vez mais, indo cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido. Os dois gemiam alto e quando Jared percebeu que ia gozar começou a massagear o membro de Jensen bem forte fazendo o loiro perder totalmente o controle. Gozaram juntos. Foram ao céu e voltaram.

Jensen caiu sobre o peito ofegante de Jared que quebrou o silêncio.

- Acho que o navio inteiro ouviu você gritando o meu nome. – Padalecki sorriu safado.

- É para saberem que você também já tem dono. – Jensen ria extasiado.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

Jensen e Jared passaram a tarde juntos, conversando sobre as suas vidas, se conhecendo melhor e namorando.

- Eu tenho direito a descer em um só lugar. – Jared estava deitado nos braços de Jensen.

- E em qual você está pensando? – Jensen parecia animado.

- Sei lá... em Cabo San Lucas, eu acho. E você, não vai descer em nenhum? – Jared quis saber.

- Eu acho que tem coisa muito mais interessante aqui no navio. – Jensen sorriu.

- Ah, é? O quê, hein? – Jared fez cara de bravo.

- O que você acha? – Jensen deu um selinho em Jared que puxou o loiro para mais perto.

- Por mim, eu não saía nunca mais dessa cabine. – O moreno estava com a voz rouca e pelo jeito a tarde ainda ia ser longa e prazerosa para eles.

Jared finalmente voltou para sua cabine, a fim de descansar, pois nos próximos dois dias não haveriam parados e as atividades seriam intensas.

Jensen pediu comida na cabine mesmo, se preparou para dormir e naquela noite ele sonhou com Jared.

No terceiro dia de viagem, os funcionários começaram cedo os preparativos para entreter os passageiros. Jared foi escalado para atividades na piscina o dia todo e só estaria na academia à noite.

Mandou um torpedo avisando a Jensen que tomou café e correu para a piscina que já estava lotada, o que o deixou um pouco desanimado. Jared sempre que podia se aproximava ou lançava olhares e sorrisos para Jensen, mas como tinha muita gente e ele era solicitado o tempo todo, mal podia falar direito com o loiro. A manhã toda transcorreu assim. Padalecki rodeado de gente e Jensen cada vez mais irritado, mas sem deixar Jared perceber, afinal de contas, o moreno não tinha culpa.

Após o almoço Jensen ficou com uma pontinha de esperança de Jared aparecer em sua cabine, o que não aconteceu.

Dormiu um pouco e a noite resolveu dar uma malhada. Mais uma vez Jared estava com várias pessoas ao seu redor e vendo que Jensen estava na esteira deu um jeito de falar com o loiro.

- Oi. – Jared sorriu e as suas covinhas ficaram evidentes.

- Oi. – Jensen disfarçava a sua irritação.

- Nem pude falar com você direito, parece que todo mundo desse navio resolveu vir malhar hoje. – Jared estava com um ar cansado.

Jensen sorriu e não pôde deixar de reparar que o moreno estava ainda mais bronzeado e seus olhos pareciam estar mais verdes ainda.

- Também, com... – Quando Jensen ia começar a falar duas mulheres se aproximaram.

- Jared, pode vir aqui, por favor?...Precisamos da sua ajuda... – Disseram com a voz melosa, fazendo Jensen revirar os olhos.

- Já volto. – Jared disse meio sem graça.

E foi assim o tempo todo enquanto Jensen esteve na academia. Parecia que Jared tinha virado a sensação daquele navio. E como ele era super simpático e atencioso com todos, algumas pessoas se aproveitavam disso, não desgrudando dele e fazendo Jensen bufar de vez em quando. Ele não tirava os olhos do moreno e fuzilava as mulheres, que não se contentavam em só falar com Jared, tinham que pegar e alisar também.

Padalecki percebeu a cara amarrada de Jensen e quando teve oportunidade perguntou baixinho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – Jensen respondeu seco.

- Você está estranho, Jensen. Eu fiz alguma coisa que te chateou? – Jared estava realmente preocupado.

- Por que essa gente tem que ficar passando a mão em você? E por que você deixa? – Jensen não estava mais conseguindo disfarçar.

- Você está com ciúme? – Jared não conteve o riso. – Não acredito que você está com ciúme delas?

Jensen não respondeu e fez bico igual à criança.

- Não sei se você ainda não percebeu, mas eu sou gay. – Jared disse sussurrando.

- Ok, ok. – Jensen disse irritado se dirigindo a porta da academia. Quando chegou do lado de fora, suspirou já arrependido do ataque de ciúme e pensou em voltar, mas quando empurrou a porta lá estava Jared de novo cheio de gente em cima. Jensen desistiu e foi embora pra sua cabine bufando de raiva. Na verdade, Jensen estava morrendo de vontade de beijar e abraçar o moreno, mas como não podia, ele reagia assim, sem saber direito como lidar com aquela situação.

Jared ficou pasmo com aquela atitude de Jensen, mas no fundo achou graça. _"Então Jensen é possessivo e ciumento?"_ pensou. Na verdade ele sabia direitinho como fazer para que o loiro parasse com aquele ciúme bobo.

Jensen não tinha outra coisa para fazer a não ser dormir, mas não estava conseguindo. Ficou zapeando os canais sem vontade e quando já estava bem tarde seu celular tocou.

- Estou na porta da sua cabine. – Jared disse rápido.

Jensen deu um pulo da cama, abriu a porta e o moreno entrou.

- Jared, me desculpa, eu... – Jensen não conseguiu terminar a frase. Em meio segundo, Padalecki deitou Ackles no chão, tirou a calça dele e abocanhou seu membro, sugando com força e ao mesmo tempo lubrificando a entrada do loiro com saliva. Jensen não teve tempo nem de pensar quando Jared jogou suas pernas parar trás e o penetrou de uma vez só. Jensen deu um gritinho e Jared tapou a boca do loiro com a sua. Jensen mal podia respirar com aquele homem enorme em cima dele.

- Jensen... – Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido e começou a meter bem devagar. Ackles sentiu um pouco de dor que logo virou prazer e depois delírio enquanto Jared metia cada vez mais fundo e rápido. O loiro queria se mexer, mas Jared não deixava e ainda respirava e gemia baixinho no seu ouvido, deixando Jensen doido. Não demorou muito e os dois gozaram demoradamente, gemendo alto. Ansiaram por aquilo o dia todo.

Jared saiu de dentro de Jensen e disse levantando o corpo para o loiro finalmente poder se mexer e respirar.

- Você entendeu agora do que eu realmente gosto? – Jared estava com as bochechas vermelhas e um sorrisinho safado nos lábios.

- Aham... – Foi o que Jensen conseguiu dizer ainda se recuperando de tudo.

- Não precisa ter ciúme de mim. Eu estou louco por você. - Jared deu um longo beijo na boca do loiro e em seguida se levantou, subindo o short e saiu do quarto deixando Jensen deitado no chão totalmente desconcertado.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Jensen madrugou na piscina, no quarto dia do cruzeiro. Na verdade, ele nem conseguiu dormir direito depois que Jared foi embora, pensando em como a vida age de maneira engraçada. Ele havia chegado naquele navio triste e sozinho e agora estava com um homem lindo, em todos os sentidos. Estava com um sorriso bobo quando foi abordado.

- Cuidado, o sol tá forte hoje. – Jared estava parado na sua frente.

- Eu estou tentando me bronzear. Eu ainda não consegui me livrar dessa brancura toda. – Jensen estava de extremo bom humor.

- Bom dia. – Jared se abaixou do seu lado.

-Bom dia. – Jensen olhou com carinho para o moreno.

- Eu gosto da sua pele assim, branquinha. – Jared mordia os lábios, doido para tocar no loiro.

- Não se preocupe, eu não tenho facilidade para me queimar mesmo. – Jensen sentou na espreguiçadeira e olhou para o moreno. - Eu queria falar com você sobre ontem...

- Eu abusei de você, né? – Jared interrompeu brincando.

- Sobre o meu ciúme e você não abusou de mim, na verdade eu adorei, foi uma surpresa e tanto. – Jensen corou um pouco. – E eu também estou louco por você... não que isso explique a minha atitude, mas eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu papelão.

- Não tem o que desculpar. – Jared estava com o coração acelerado. – Jen, hoje o meu dia vai estar cheio de novo.

- Eu sei. Amanhã o navio ficará atracado o dia todo em Puerto Vallarta. Quem sabe conseguimos ficar um pouco juntos? – Jensen disse esperançoso.

- Tomara. – Jared sorriu. – E eu adorei ouvir isso.

- Ouvir o quê? – Jensen perguntou.

- Que você sente o mesmo por mim. – Jared disse baixinho, pois algumas pessoas estavam chegando à piscina.

- Não tem como não sentir... você é maravilhoso, grandão. – Jensen disse com a voz firme.

- Vou ter que ir agora, você vai fazer a minha aula hoje? – Jared disse rindo e se afastando.

- Não. Vou ficar só te admirando de longe.

Jensen se ajeitou de novo na espreguiçadeira e ficou a manhã toda observando seu homem, que também não desgrudou os olhos do loiro um minuto sequer.

Depois do almoço, Jensen foi dar uma volta no navio e resolveu passar a tarde se cuidando no SPA. Estava fazendo uma limpeza de pele, quando sentiu seu celular vibrar. Pegou o aparelho todo contente e quando viu de quem era a mensagem, fechou a cara.

Misha.

Pensou em apagar sem ler, mas por curiosidade, abriu o texto.

_**Tenho pensado em você. Me liga. M.**_

- Filho da puta. - Jensen disse irritado sob olhares curiosos e apagou a mensagem.

Ackles estava realmente alucinado por Jared, mas receber aquela mensagem de Misha, mexeu com sentimentos que ele achava que já estavam enterrados. Quantas milhares de vezes ele olhou pro celular na esperança de ter um torpedo ou uma ligação de Misha?

Jensen balançou a cabeça querendo afastar aqueles pensamentos e decidiu que quando voltasse a São Francisco iria resolver qualquer coisa que ainda tivesse pendente entre ele e Collins. Gostaria de tentar um relacionamento com Jared e não queria nada nem ninguém atrapalhando.

À noite, Jensen foi malhar e encontrar com seu moreno, que abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo quando viu o loiro.

- Miss you. – Jared só moveu os lábios.

Jensen deu uma risadinha e foi para a esteira, sem se importar com as mulheres que faziam de tudo para chamar a atenção do moreno. "_Não percam seu tempo garotas, esse monumento é todinho meu_.", pensou feliz da vida.

No quinto dia de viagem, Jared levantou parecendo criança. Seu nome estava na lista das pessoas que ganhariam folga na parte da tarde, e ele poderia passar esse tempo com Jensen, que também ficou radiante após receber a notícia através de um torpedo de Jared.

As horas da manhã se arrastaram e Jensen já estava impaciente em sua cabine, quando bateram na porta.

Jared entrou e não conseguindo mais se conter de tanta saudade, agarrou o loiro e o beijou com urgência.

- Que saudade dessa boca. – Jared disse entre beijos e mordidas.

- Que saudade disso tudo. – O loiro disse rindo e alisando Jared, que já tirava a roupa.

Padalecki estava com muito tesão e arrancou a roupa de Jensen, que já estava se deitando na cama, quando Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Quero você dentro de mim hoje, Jens.

Um arrepio correu por todo o corpo do loiro e ele sentiu seu membro pulsar.

- Não vou conseguir ser delicado com você. – Jensen disse obsceno.

- Não quero que seja. – Jared respondeu com a voz rouca.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Jensen colocou Jared de quatro e passou a língua na sua entrada, fazendo o moreno arquear as costas e gemer. O loiro, que já estava muito rijo, não teve a menor pena e introduziu tudo de uma vez.

- Caralho, Jensen! – Jared protestou.

- Eu disse que não ia conseguir. Você é gostoso demais. – Jensen falava e gemia.

Jared relaxou para que Jensen penetrasse mais fundo, e não demorou muito para que o moreno começasse a sentir prazer também. Ackles metia lentamente curtindo cada segundo daquela sensação, mas Jared queria que ele fosse mais rápido e ele começou a se contrair.

- Não pisca assim que eu não agüento! – Jensen praticamente gritava e começou a acelerar o ritmo tocando bem aonde Jared queria e quando gozaram, os gemidos puderam ser ouvidos por quase todo o navio.

Ainda estavam se recompondo do êxtase quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Quem é? – Jensen perguntou ofegante.

- Serviço de cabine. O senhor pediu para entregar as 14:00 hs. – Uma voz tímida respondeu.

- Só um minutinho. – Jensen vestiu a calça e Jared foi se esconder no banheiro.

A garota olhou Jensen de cima a baixo. Ele estava todo suado, descabelado e com um sorriso incrivelmente sexy nos lábios.

- Onde eu coloco?

- Pode deixar comigo. – Jensen pegou as sacolas e deu uma gorjeta para a menina, que abriu um sorriso quando pegou o dinheiro.

- Obrigado.

- Obrigado você. – Jensen fechou a porta e disse rindo para Jared. – Pode sair. Barra limpa.

- O que é tudo isso? – Padalecki parecia criança mexendo em tudo.

- Coisinhas para gente comer, beber e usar enquanto namora. – Jensen disse colocando chantilly no dedo.

- Seu safado! – Jared abraçou o loiro e eles caíram na cama, se beijando apaixonadamente.

- Eu estou doido para chegar logo em São Francisco, e não precisar mais ficar com você escondido. – Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam e Jared ficou mudo. Ele lembrou que não havia contado um detalhe a Ackles.

Que ninguém sabia que Jared era gay.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo Seis**_

Jared tentou não pensar muito naquele assunto e aproveitou o resto da tarde com Jensen. No dia seguinte o navio pararia de novo, mas ele não estaria de folga. Resolveu que conversaria com Ackles quando chegassem a São Francisco.

No sexto dia, o Star Princess atracou em Mazatlán, mas Jensen não sentiu vontade de conhecer o local, aproveitou para jogar no cassino do navio e acabou ficando boa parte do dia por lá.

Já era quase de noite quando Jensen foi surpreendido por um torpedo de Jared.

_**Amanhã eu e você desembarcaremos em San Lucas. Jay.**_

Jensen parecia um menino quando voltou para sua cabine. Dormiu com Padalecki em seus pensamentos.

O sétimo e mais importante dia do cruzeiro, pelo menos para Jensen, amanheceu lindíssimo. Os passageiros estavam excitadíssimos para desembarcar na famosa cidade mexicana e as 7:00 hs da manhã o deck estava lotado. Jensen e Jared desceram separados, mas já tinham lugar certo para se encontrar.

Marbella Suites em La Playa era um hotel três estrelas super confortável com uma praia particular magnífica. Eles não poderiam ficar circulando pela cidade, mas poderiam ficar juntos até as 17:00 hs, e isso era o que importava.

Após se registrarem eles foram para o quarto e se maravilharam com a vista.

- Eu moraria em um lugar assim com você. – Jared abraçou Jensen por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu também. – Jensen se virou e beijou o moreno.

- Vamos dar um mergulho? – Jared tirou a camisa.

- Humm... eu tinha outra coisa em mente... – Jensen foi calado pela boca de Jared e em minutos eles estavam nus e ofegantes na cama.

- Será que alguém ouviu? – Jared se referia aos seus próprios gemidos.

- Vamos sair pela varanda. – Jensen disse já vestindo a sunga.

Correram até o mar feito dois adolescentes e se esbaldaram nas águas cristalinas e quentes do pacífico. Após nadarem um pouco resolveram relaxar em uma espreguiçadeira.

- Jen, eu queria te confessar uma coisa. – Jared mexia na sua bebida com um olhar sério.

- O que Jare? – Jensen perguntou sem se virar para Jared.

- É que... – Padalecki respirou fundo.

- Jared, você está me assustando, fala logo. – Jensen disse com uma voz preocupada.

- Eu nunca senti por ninguém o que eu estou sentindo por você. – Jared disfarçou. Não que fosse mentira, mas ele não teve coragem de falar realmente o que queria.

- Foi tudo muito rápido, não foi? – Jensen fitava o mar lembrando do primeiro dia em que ele vira Jared. – Rápido e intenso.

- Não importa o que acontecer, ficaremos juntos depois que essa viagem terminar? – Jared agora encarava Jensen.

- Claro que sim. Pelo menos é o que eu quero. – Jensen sentou e se virou para olhar o moreno. – Que foi grandão? Quer me dizer alguma coisa?

- Não... é que... me deu um pouco de medo, sabe? – Jared parecia um menino.

- Jared, olha para mim. – Jensen estava com a voz firme e o moreno obedeceu. - Não existe nenhum motivo para nós não ficarmos juntos, entendeu? Eu quero, você quer e é isso que importa, ok?

- Ok. – Jared deu um sorrisinho e pegou na mão do loiro. – Mais um mergulho?

Eles aproveitaram o resto da manhã na praia e resolveram almoçar no quarto, com receio de algum passageiro ver eles no restaurante do hotel, que naquele dia estaria aberto mesmo para quem não fosse hóspede, por conta do cruzeiro.

- Você quer me embebedar é? – Jared perguntou enquanto Jensen enchia a taça dele com mais vinho.

- Pode ser... – Jensen deu uma piscadinha.

- Eu fico meio perigoso quando bebo, sabia? – Jared bebia e olhava sensualmente para Jensen.

- Perigoso como? – Jensen ficou curioso.

- Não meço muito minha força e fico meio bruto, sabe... – Jared passava a mão nas costas de Jensen enquanto falava. – Com vontade de amarrar, morder, marcar...

- Pelo menos vou conseguir voltar para o navio andando? - Jensen riu e se virou para Jared.

- Talvez. – Jared respondeu virando a taça toda de uma vez.

Ackles e Padalecki não saíram mais do quarto o resto da tarde.

Os passageiros voltavam aos poucos para o navio e Jared se misturou a eles.

- Jared, te procurei por toda parte, onde diabos você se meteu? – O rapaz que dividia a cabine com o moreno perguntou preocupado.

- Por aí... – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Tava pegando alguma mulher, né? Pode falar. É aquela loira gostosa que não pára de te olhar na academia? – O amigo perguntou baixinho dando um tapinha no ombro de Jared que riu e não respondeu.

Logo depois, Jensen foi pagar a conta do hotel.

- Gostou da suíte, senhor? – O gerente perguntou com forte sotaque.

- Sim, gostei muito, obrigado por tudo. – Jensen respondeu sem graça e quando se virou para ir embora se perguntou se o gerente tinha reparado nas marcas no seu pescoço e que ele estava andando com a perna mais aberta que o normal.

O oitavo dia foi de navegação e as atividades foram intensas no navio. Jensen passou a maior parte do dia em sua cabine. Queria sair, nas não conseguiu arrumar um jeito de disfarçar as marcas do pescoço, ombros e peito. Mandou um torpedo para Jared que riu quando leu a mensagem.

_**Não poderei sair da cabine hoje, estou todo marcado. Jen**_**. **

Nono dia de cruzeiro. San Diego. Nem Jensen, nem Jared estavam interessados em descer do navio.

Jared estava nervoso com a decisão que tinha tomado. Tinha apenas duas horas de folga naquela tarde e resolveu que teria aquela conversa com Jensen antes de chegarem a São Francisco. Não agüentava mais. Estava sentindo que estava traindo Jensen.

Ackles andava de um lado para o outro desde que recebera o telefonema de Jared. Estava com aquela sensação de que algo estava prestes a acontecer. Algo ruim.

Após minutos que pareceram horas, Jared entrou em sua cabine.

- Jensen, precisamos conversar. – A cara do moreno estava péssima.

- Sobre o quê? – Jensen tentava manter a voz firme. – Alguém descobriu sobre nós, você foi demitido?

- Eu omiti uma coisa de você esse tempo todo. – Jared não conseguia encarar o loiro, que mantinha os olhos fixos no moreno. – Não poderemos ficar juntos quando desembarcarmos em São Francisco. Pelo menos não da maneira que você quer.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Sete

A cabeça de Jensen não parava de rodar. Não conseguia tirar as palavras de Jared da sua mente.

"Ninguém sabe que eu sou gay."

"Não posso decepcionar a minha família."

"Vamos continuar juntos, só que ninguém precisa ficar sabendo por enquanto."

Sentou na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Você não pode decepcionar a sua família, mas pode me magoar? – Jensen tinha desânimo em sua voz.

- Jensen... me escuta. – Jared se abaixou na frente do loiro. – Talvez eu só precise de um tempo até contar pra minha família.

- Quanto tempo, Jay? Uma semana, um mês, um ano? Se você não teve coragem de contar até agora, o que vai te fazer mudar de idéia? – Jensen olhava no fundo dos olhos de Jared e esperava que o moreno dissesse que ele era o motivo, mas Padalecki não disse.

- Nós namorarmos escondidos aqui no navio foi divertido, excitante, mas lá fora, na vida real, quanto tempo acha que agüentaremos? Quanto tempo até alguém descobrir? Você vai fazer o que, se for flagrado comigo por algum de seus amigos? Vai fingir que não me conhece? – Jensen tinha a voz embargada.

- Jen, pelo amor de Deus, eu... – Padalecki se levantou.

- Responde Jared, o que você vai fazer? Vai ou não, me apresentar como seu namorado? – Jensen disse alto.

- Eu... não sei. – O moreno falava com a cabeça baixa.

Seria melhor se Jared tivesse dado um soco em Jensen. Teria doído menos.

Ackles abriu a porta da cabine e disse com a voz falhando.

- Por favor, Jared, saia, eu quero ficar sozinho.

- Jens, por favor... – O mais alto se aproximou e Jensen tinha algo no olhar que o fez gelar.

– Saia! – Ackles quase gritou.

Padalecki teve medo que alguém ouvisse ou que Ackles perdesse o controle e foi embora, deixando o loiro totalmente arrasado.

À noite se arrastou para Jensen, que não saiu mais da cabine. Pediu uma garrafa de uísque pelo serviço de cabine 24 h e ficou totalmente bêbado, rindo e repetindo as frases de Jared, imitando os trejeitos do moreno.

"Ninguém sabe que eu sou gay."

"Não posso decepcionar a minha mamãe."

- Você é patético, Padalecki.

O celular de Ackles vibrava toda hora indicando torpedo de Jared.

- Pare de me mandar mensagens, seu filho da puta! - Jensen gritava para o celular, entre lágrimas, até que finalmente adormeceu chamando por Jared.

Os passageiros acordaram no último dia de viagem alvoroçados. Os alto falantes anunciavam que teria uma super festa para comemorar o sucesso do cruzeiro e todos ficaram empolgados, menos Jared e muito menos Jensen, que foi tomar seu café da manhã parecendo que estava indo para o próprio velório.

Ackles ficou observando Jared de longe e percebeu que o moreno também estava bastante abatido e pensou várias vezes em falar com ele, mas Jensen não tinha nada para dizer.

Jared também tentou falar com ele durante a festa, mas o loiro não dava chance dele se aproximar.

Jensen sentia os olhos queimarem quando pensava que desceria do navio sozinho e triste, e mais uma vez, com seu coração destroçado.

O dia estava irritantemente animado para Ackles, que até tentou se alegrar, mas não conseguiu, e rezou para que aquele cruzeiro acabasse logo.

A festa de encerramento foi no salão nobre do navio e passageiros e funcionários estavam misturados. Quando Jensen viu Jared todo arrumado de terno, sem gravata, com a blusa um pouco aberta, quase teve um troço, mas tentou disfarçar.

- Oi, Jensen. – Jared se aproximou sem graça.

- Oi. – Ackles respondeu bebericando seu uísque e olhando ao redor tentando parecer indiferente.

- Posso ir até a sua cabine mais tarde para conversarmos? – Jared falava com calma, não querendo estressar o loiro.

- Por quê? Tem mais alguma coisa que você _esqueceu_ me contar? – Jensen disse sarcástico.

- Jens... – Jared tocou em seu braço e o loiro se afastou.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Jared. Amanhã você vai voltar para a sua vidinha, fingindo que é heterossexual e nunca mais vai me ver, eu te prometo. – Jensen tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas não deixou Jared perceber.

- Mas eu quero te ver, Jen. Eu... te amo. – Jared disse com a voz firme e Jensen desmoronou com aquela última frase.

- Se você me ama, Jared, vamos assumir esse amor. Sem medo de ninguém, sem vergonha de nada! Não será fácil no início, eu sei melhor do que ninguém, mas depois sua família vai aceitar você vai ver. Eu te apoiarei em tudo o que você precisar. – Jensen tentava se manter tranqüilo, escolhendo bem as palavras, mas por dentro tremia.

- Talvez eu só precise mesmo de um tempo, Jen... entende meu lado, vai? – Jared suplicou. – Não me abandona, por favor.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, então, amanhã desembarcaremos separados e depois a gente vê. Eu te procuro e a gente conversa com mais calma. – Jensen se afastou não dando chance para Jared dizer mais nada e sumiu por entre as pessoas.

Padalecki ficou pensando na sua vida até o amanhecer. Ele já era homem o suficiente para arcar com suas escolhas. Era totalmente independente, e se seus familiares o amassem mesmo, como diziam que amavam, eles entenderiam, se não, ele daria um jeito. Ele não queria Jensen só como um namoradinho sem futuro, ele queria Jensen para sempre. E assumiria todos os riscos pelo loiro.

"Quer saber? Jen tem razão! Dane-se." pensou sorrindo e olhando para o relógio.

- Merda! – Pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo com o coração acelerado.

"Que burro que eu fui!" pensava. Chegou ao deck e começou a procurar Jensen pelo porto.

- JENSEN! - Berrou desesperado. – JENSEN! ME ESPERA!

Jensen já havia desembarcado quando ouviu uma voz lá longe gritando seu nome. Olhou em direção ao navio e viu Jared quase pendurado na grade do deck, berrando e acenando alucinadamente para ele. O loiro sorria e acenava de volta, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Ackles não acreditou quando se virou e um moreno de olhos azuis estendia um buquê de rosas para ele.

- Oi, Jensen. – O homem sorriu.

- Misha. – O loiro sussurrou.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Obrigado pelos reviews! XD**_

_**Capítulo Oito**_

- Mas, o que significa isso? - Jensen estava totalmente sem ação.

- Significa que eu descobri que você chegaria hoje de viagem e quis te fazer uma surpresa.

- Misha, eu...

O moreno não esperou Ackles acabar de falar e segurou em sua nuca, se aproximando, tentando beijar a boca do loiro.

O loiro deu um empurrão no moreno que se afastou rindo.

- Que isso Jensen?

- Você não tem o direito de fazer isso! – Jensen disse olhando para os lados. – Não estamos mais juntos.

- Eu sei que você está magoado comigo, mas eu estou sentindo tanto a sua falta... – Collins tinha um tom meloso.

- Você acha que é assim que funciona? – Jensen disse um pouco alterado.

- Jensen?... – Jared estava atrás do loiro totalmente suado e esbaforido. – Quem é esse?

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Misha se adiantou estendendo a mão para Jared.

- Misha Collins.

- Jared... Padalecki. – O moreno só olhou para a mão de Collins sem apertar.

- Sou o namorado de Jensen. – Misha disse sorrindo e sem graça, se perguntando de onde tinha saído aquele monumento.

- Ex namorado... – Jensen enfatizou bem a primeira palavra, fuzilando Misha com os olhos.

Jared olhou para Misha, que sorriu e depois para Jensen, que não sabia o que fazer, tão sem graça estava.

- Ok, entendi, acho melhor eu ir embora. – Jared disse se afastando.

- Não, você não vai embora, me deixa explicar. – Jensen agarrou no braço de Jared e falou num tom meio desesperado, fazendo Misha revirar os olhos. - Lembra que eu te falei que eu tinha um ex namorado e...

- E como ele sabia que você chegaria hoje? – Jared interrompeu cruzando os braços.

- Eu não sei... – Jensen olhou na direção de Misha. – Como você sabia que eu chegaria hoje?

- Sua mãe... - Collins tinha um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir embora, depois você me liga, ok? – Jared estava começando a andar.

- Jensen... – Misha pegou no ombro do loiro.

- Não! – Jensen praticamente gritou. – Jared você fica e Misha você vai embora, depois eu te ligo!

- Mas, Jen... – Misha fez beicinho.

- Ei! – Jared disse nervoso. – Você não ouviu não?

- Calma aí, nervosinho... - Collins abriu os braços na defensiva e Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Vocês nem me inventem de brigar aqui, pelo amor de Deus! – Jensen disse se virando para Jared e o puxando pelo braço sem olhar para trás. – Adeus Collins.

- Me liga! – Jensen ainda pôde ouvir Misha dizendo.

Foram andando calados ainda se sentindo estranhos com aquela cena.

- Desculpa Jay. – Jensen foi o primeiro a falar.

- Tudo bem. – Jared abraçou o loiro sorrindo. - E aí como se sente?

- Como assim? – Jensen realmente não entendeu.

- Com dois homens te querendo assim? – Jared falou um pouco mais baixo.

- O Misha não me quer de verdade, ele só não devia ter nada melhor para fazer hoje e resolveu vir aqui. – Jensen disse olhando para o chão.

- Mas... você ficou balançado? – Jared parou e encarou o loiro.

- Claro que não! – Jensen gostou do ciúme do moreno. - Eu te amo Jared. Aliás, o que te fez mudar de ideia?

- Eu também te amo e não quero viver longe de você. – Jared olhou no fundo dos olhos de Jensen.

O loiro não acreditou quando Jared segurou o seu rosto e deu um selinho nele. Algumas pessoas que passavam por eles riam aprovando, outras diziam baixinho coisas do tipo _"Que nojo." "Dois homens tão bonitos, que desperdício." _Mas eles não estavam nem aí e foram embora abraçados. Fora um enorme passo para Jared.

Depois de se despedirem, eles pegaram um táxi cada um para a sua casa combinando de se verem mais tarde.

Jensen entrou em seu apartamento se sentindo nas nuvens. Estava mais feliz que nunca. Deixou a mala no chão e foi verificar a secretária eletrônica. Tinha várias mensagens de Misha que ele apagou sem ouvir.

- Cara de pau... – Jensen disse para si mesmo.

Depois de desfazer as malas e checar a correspondência, Jensen tomou um banho e se deitou um pouco. Queria dormir e descansar para se encontrar a noite com Jared.

Padalecki chegou em sua casa com uma mistura de dois sentimentos. Felicidade e pânico.

Tinha encontrado o amor da sua vida naquele bendito cruzeiro, mas ele estaria preparado para assumir esse amor? Ele queria muito ficar com Jensen, mas tinha muito medo da reação de todos, principalmente da sua família. Respirou fundo e enquanto arrumava suas coisas, ligou para Chad.

- E aí, Jared? – Murray atendeu simpático.

- E aí cara, acabei de chegar em casa. – Jared respondeu.

- Vem trabalhar hoje? – Chad perguntou sério.

- Bem, eu achava que... – Jared não estava com a menor vontade de ir trabalhar.

- Tô brincando, cara! – Chad deu uma gargalhada. – Só você mesmo para cair nessa... só quero ver essa sua cara feia aqui segunda, ok?

- Ok. – Jared respondeu rindo também.

- E aí, como foi? Curtiu a viagem? Conheceu alguém? – Chad fez uma voz sacana na última pergunta.

- É... mais ou menos... – Jared disse meio sem graça.

- Esse é meu garoto! Quero todos os detalhes sórdidos, hein? Qual o nome dela? Era gostosa? – Chad dizia rápido.

- Pára com isso, deixa de ser abelhudo! – Jared sabia como Chad era curioso.

- Só responde se ela era gostosa, então. – Murray na verdade era chato. Não ia deixar Jared em paz e o moreno sabia disso.

- Era, Chad... Era muito gostosa! – Jared riu do jeito que respondeu.

- Segunda feira vou querer relatório completo com detalhes, hein? – Chad estava rindo alto. – Tchau seu feioso.

- Valeu Murray.

Jared desligou e ficou tenso. _"Se ele soubesse que, na verdade, a gostosa era o gostoso"_ pensou. O moreno riu pensando na reação do amigo.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria enfrentar seus piores pesadelos e sabia disso.

Jared tinha escolhido um bar no centro de São Francisco para seu primeiro encontro com Jensen em terra. Eles escolheram uma mesa e o loiro, percebendo o nervosismo de Jared que a todo o momento olhava para os lados, perguntou pegando em sua mão carinhosamente.

- Nervoso?

- Hã? – O moreno perguntou assustado.

- Jared, calma. Assim vai acabar tendo um infarto! – Jensen disse rindo. – Não se preocupe, só viemos beber um drink, certo?

- Certo. – Jared disse suspirando.

Padalecki não estava realmente nervoso, mas com medo. Olhou para Jensen e pensou que não estava sendo justo com o loiro. Apertou as mãos de Jensen e disse com olhar apaixonado.

- Estou nervoso, é a primeira vez que saio com um namorado em São Francisco, mas logo vai passar ok?

- Ok. – Jensen respondeu satisfeito.

- Prontos para fazerem seus pedidos? – Uma simpática garçonete perguntou.

- Eu vou querer... um Greyhound, e você, Jare? – Jensen perguntou sem obter resposta. – Jay?

Jared não conseguia ouvir o que Jensen dizia, aliás, ele nem conseguia ver Jensen, ele só conseguia ver uma pessoa entrando naquele bar.

Chad.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo Nove**_

Jensen se virou e olhou para onde Jared olhava e viu um loiro simpático vindo na direção de sua mesa.

- E aí, Padalecki? – Chad disse rindo.

Jared riu sem graça querendo sair correndo dali.

- Chad Murray. – O loiro estendeu a mão para Jensen que a apertou.

- Jensen Ackles.

- Posso sentar com vocês? – Chad já tinha sentado.

- Claro. – Jensen respondeu olhando para Jared que suava em bicas e olhava para Chad com pânico no olhar.

- Acorda aí, Padalecki! – Murray de um tapa no braço de Jared que saiu do transe.

- Oi, Chad. – Respondeu sem vontade.

- Querida, me traz uma cerveja. – Chad se dirigiu a garçonete.

- E você? Não vai querer nada? – Ela perguntou olhando para o moreno.

- Uma cerveja também.

- Eu nunca te vi com o Jared... – Chad perguntou a Jensen.

- Nós nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, em um cruzeiro para falar a verdade. – Jensen respondeu com naturalidade.

- No cruzeiro pro México? – Chad perguntou.

- Esse mesmo. – Jensen olhava para o moreno.

- Por falar em cruzeiro, Padalecki, me conta da gostosa que você disse que pegou. – Chad agora olhava para Jared que limpava o suor da testa.

Jensen riu e cruzou os braços esperando a resposta.

- Pára com isso... – Jared ria nervoso sem conseguir olhar para Jensen.

- Cara, se eu fizesse um cruzeiro, eu ia comer muita mulher... – Chad disse bebendo a cerveja que já estava na sua frente. – E você? Se deu bem também?

- Muito. – Jensen bebeu seu drink sem tirar os olhos de Jared que levantou de repente.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Padalecki saiu praticamente correndo em direção aos banheiros e se trancou em um dos reservados. Sentou no vaso e afundou a cabeça nas mãos. "_Por quê?"_ ele se perguntava. Porque entre milhares de bares que existiam em São Francisco, Chad tinha escolhido o mesmo que ele? Saiu do reservado, lavou as mãos e passou água no rosto para se acalmar.

Quando voltou para a mesa, Chad e Jensen conversavam animadamente.

- Esse cara é um barato! – Murray dizia olhando para Jared e apontando para Jensen que voltou a encarar o moreno no segundo em que ele se sentou.

- Você está bem, Jared? – Ackles perguntou calmamente.

- Estou. – Jared respondeu num sussurro olhando para Jensen totalmente sem graça.

- Já volto! – Chad disse se levantando e indo atrás de uma loira que havia passado por eles.

- Jensen, eu... – Jared disse colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa para se aproximar do loiro.

- Jare, calma, está tudo bem. – Jensen disse olhando tranquilamente para Jared. – Eu já sei que ele é o seu chefe e não precisa se preocupar, ele não percebeu que eu sou gay.

- Eu liguei mais cedo para Chad e ele ficou enchendo meu saco com várias perguntas e...

- E você disse que pegou uma gostosa no navio... – Jensen riu.

- Só para ele parar de me encher! – Jared disse em um tom meio desesperado.

- Jared, eu já disse que está tudo bem, não precisa se alterar. Você quer ir embora? – Jensen estava com um pouco de pena do moreno que era o pânico em pessoa.

- Quero. –Jared respondeu baixando a cabeça com vergonha.

- Vamos para a minha casa. – Jensen disse se levantando e Jared o acompanhou.

Chegaram ao apartamento do loiro e Jared foi o primeiro a falar, após o longo silêncio que fizeram durante todo o caminho.

- Desculpe a minha reação, Jen. – Jared parecia um menino.

- No fundo eu sabia que seria assim, grandão. Está tudo bem. – Jensen enchia dois copos com uísque.

- Sabia? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Jay... – Jensen se abaixou ao lado do moreno entregando o copo a ele. – Se você realmente decidir se assumir, isso será um divisor de águas em sua vida. Nada mais será como antes. Não vou te pressionar, sei que vai ser difícil, eu já passei por isso. – Jensen falava baixo, com extrema calma. – Eu não quero te perder e vou te ajudar. Estamos juntos nessa! -

Jensen passava a mão no cabelo de Jared, confortando o moreno.

- Eu não mereço você, Jen. – Jared tinha uma lágrima escorrendo em seus olhos.

- Você merece ser feliz, Jay, do jeito que for, você é uma boa pessoa. E eu vou te apoiar em tudo que precisar, ok?

Jensen abraçou Jared que agora deixava as lágrimas correrem livres.

- Me desculpe, Jen... – Jared estava se sentindo péssimo.

- Shiii... Não tem nada a desculpar... – Jensen dizia tranquilamente.

Depois de se acalmar, Jared limpou o rosto e disse olhando no fundo dos olhos do loiro.

- Eu te amo, Jen... – Jared disse sincero.

- Eu também te amo muito, Jay, e é isso que importa para mim. – Jensen deu um beijo de leve na boca do moreno.

Eles se olharam durante alguns minutos e foram se aproximando lentamente, encostando seus rostos e se beijando com carinho. Um beijo demorado, molhado, ardente. Não demorou muito e estavam um arrancando a roupa do outro com urgência.

Ficaram completamente nus deitados na cama, se acariciando mutuamente. As mãos de Jensen pararam na ereção de Jared, que a essa altura já estava mais do que excitado e gemeu alto com aquela massagem.

Jared sentia que precisava possuir Jensen de qualquer maneira. Precisava se sentir dentro do corpo do loiro.

- Oh... Jen...Jen... – Jared gemeu alto quando Jensen abocanhou seu membro com aquela boca que o deixava louco. - Eu preciso Jen... Eu quero te possuir agora!

Jared falou entre os gemidos que soltava. Sentia que gozaria na boca do loiro a qualquer instante.

Jensen parou sorrindo sacana e entregou o lubrificante nas mãos de Jared. O moreno lambuzou a entrada de Jensen e não conseguiu se controlar. Entrou no loiro todo de uma vez, assim, sem aviso. Precisava desesperadamente se sentir dentro do amor de sua vida.

Jared estocava com força enquanto massageava o membro muito duro de Jensen, que gemia cada vez mais alto.

A explosão de prazer aconteceu quase ao mesmo tempo, trazendo uma sensação de alívio de torpor.

_J²_

Jared observava Jensen dormindo profundamente. Como ele era lindo. Em todos os sentidos.

Lembrou do pânico e angústia que sentiu quando viu Chad no bar e se sentiu um covarde idiota.

Passou os olhos por todo o corpo nu do loiro e teve vontade de tocá-lo uma última vez, mas estava decidido.

Ele não poderia magoar o homem mais maravilhoso que já conhecera. Ele não ia fazer Jensen passar por aquela situação de novo.

Ackles merecia alguém melhor do que ele, alguém que fosse bem resolvido com própria sexualidade. Alguém que andaria abraçado na rua com ele sem medo, sem culpa, sem vergonha.

Misha, talvez.

Tremeu de ciúme ao se lembrar do moreno de olhos azuis. Mas, se não fosse Collins seria outro.

Sentiu os olhos queimarem diante esse pensamento, mas ele já tinha resolvido.

Deu mais uma olhada em Jensen e foi embora deixando um bilhete ao lado do travesseiro do loiro onde estava escrito uma única palavra.

"_Sorry"_

_**Continua...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo Dez**_

Jensen não acreditou quando acordou e leu o bilhete, mas entendeu Jared.

Ackles havia assumido a sua homossexualidade há muito tempo e sabia perfeitamente tudo pelo qual o moreno estava passando.

Por mais que seu coração doesse, Jensen daria todo o espaço e tempo a Jared.

E mesmo porque, não havia mais nada que o loiro pudesse fazer.

Com esses pensamentos Jensen se deitou de novo e chorou por um bom tempo.

Padalecki travava uma batalha com ele mesmo. Por um lado ele queria muito se assumir, mas por outro tinha medo da reação dos outros.

Jared estava completamente arrasado.

Passou o sábado inteiro dentro de casa, com raiva de si mesmo. Pegou várias vezes o celular para ligar para Jensen, mas não teve coragem. O que iria dizer? Pedir para o loiro ter paciência com ele? Mais paciência? Ele sabia que Ackles faria tudo por ele, mas não era justo. Com nenhum dos dois, e principalmente com Jensen.

**JARED**

Já era noite e Jared sentia sua cabeça latejar. Seu celular tocou e ele correu para atender, mas era Chad_. "Merda."_ pensou.

- Alô. – Disse com a voz muito baixa.

- Tava dormindo? – Chad praticamente gritava. - Qual é Padalecki, tô nem te reconhecendo, hein...

- Hum... – Foi só o que o moreno conseguiu dizer.

- Porque você e o Jensen foram embora ontem? – Chad perguntou sem se importar com a resposta.

- Tínhamos uma coisa para fazer. – Jared disfarçou.

- Nem me chamaram... – Chad gargalhou. – E, aí vamos tomar uma cerveja?

- Não tô a fim de sair hoje... – Jared disse num suspiro.

- Você tá com uma voz horrível! – Chad ficou preocupado. – Ei, tá precisando de alguma coisa? Quer conversar?

Jared sabia que Murray podia ser meio chato às vezes, mas ele era realmente seu amigo.

- Quer saber? Quero sim. – Jared disse com convicção.

Eles foram até um bar próximo a casa de Chad e se sentaram no balcão mesmo.

- Duas cervejas, por favor. – O loiro pediu ao barman. – E aí, cara, que tá acontecendo com você? É alguma garota?

- Não, não... tô chateado com umas coisas aí... – Jared respondeu com um tom distraído.

- Então desabafa cara, seu amigo tá aqui pra isso! – Chad abriu um imenso sorriso, fazendo o moreno rir também.

Jared olhou por um tempo para Murray sem dizer nada. _"Será que ele entenderia?"_ pensou.

- Eu só queria beber mesmo... – Jared não teve coragem.

- Então vamos encher a cara! – Chad levantou o copo num brinde.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando Jared e Murray, bêbados, foram embora.

- Acho melhor pegarmos um táxi. – Chad disse arrastado.

Jared apenas gargalhou.

O moreno acabou indo pra casa do loiro, que deixou ele dormir lá.

- Se joga aí em qualquer canto, Padalecki. – Murray foi cambaleando até o banheiro e quando voltou Jared estava sentado no sofá chorando.

- Que foi cara? – Chad perguntou sério, mas com vontade de rir.

Jared demorou em responder e disse sem conseguir raciocinar direito por conta da bebida.

- Eu tô... apaixonado por uma pessoa... – Jared estava soluçando.

- A gostosa do navio? Eu já te falei cara, essas meninas são furada e... – Chad sentou ao lado do moreno.

- Não é nenhuma gostosa do navio... – Jared limpava o rosto com as mãos.

- É alguém que eu conheço? – Chad falava tentando se manter sério.

- Eu me apaixonei pelo Jensen! – Jared gritou.

Um silêncio constrangedor se formou seguido por uma risada escandalosa de Chad.

- Vai tomar no cú, Padalecki, vai dizer que agora você virou viado? – Chad se levantou rindo.

- Eu já sou há muito tempo. – Jared olhou sério para Chad que sentou de novo.

- O que você tá falando? – Murray agora estava sério também.

- Eu sou gay, Chad. E eu escondi isso de todo mundo, só que eu não agüento mais, eu tô a ponto de explodir e... – Jared foi interrompido por Chad que se levantou passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Não, não, não cara... você não é gay porra nenhuma!

- Chad... – Jared fechou os olhos, sua cabeça rodava.

- E a minha prima, você ficou com ela e as... – Chad andava pela sala.

- Eu fiquei com elas só pra disfarçar... fiquei sem nenhuma vontade se você quer saber. – Jared olhava para Murray que sentou ao seu lado novamente.

- Caralho, Padalecki... – Chad disse devagar. – Então o Jensen também... – Disse depois de um tempo.

- Sim, e nós nos amamos. – Jared sorriu ao se lembrar do loiro.

- Você não tem tesão em mim não, né? – Chad perguntou engraçado e Jared deu uma gargalhada.

- Você não faz o meu tipo!

- E porque não? – Chad perguntou se fazendo de ofendido e Jared deu um tapa nele.

- Ai! – Murray devolveu o tapa e eles ficaram rindo.

- Olha Jared, eu to meio doidão e amanhã a gente termina de conversar. Isso tudo foi demais para a minha cabeça. – Chad já estava entrando no quarto rindo e dizendo alguma coisa do tipo _"Só esse Padalecki mesmo..."_

Jared se deitou no sofá e ficou preocupado com o que o amigo diria no dia seguinte, afinal de contas eles estavam bêbados e não estavam raciocinando direito_. "Que merda que eu fiz_..." pensou.

Mas agora estava feito. Não tinha mais volta. Só restava a Jared esperar amanhecer para ver a reação do Chad sóbrio.

**JENSEN**

Jensen não agüentava mais ficar em casa andando de um lado para o outro esperando nem ele tinha certeza o quê. Ele sabia que Jared não ia ligar ou aparecer e havia prometido a si mesmo que daria um tempo para o moreno.

Resolveu se arrumar e saiu sem rumo.

Acabou indo para um barzinho perto da sua casa mesmo e sentou sozinho em uma mesa.

Pediu logo uma jarra de cerveja com o intuito de ficar bêbado rápido e esquecer seu rompimento com Jared, pelo menos por algumas horas.

Já estava no final da segunda jarra quando alguém sentou a sua frente.

- Jensen! Que surpresa boa! Eu estava mesmo pensando em você. – Collins estava sorrindo.

- Vem cá, você agora deu para me perseguir é? – Jensen chegou um pouco para frente e perguntou baixo.

- Por quê? Você quer que eu te persiga? – Misha perguntou malicioso.

- Eu odeio esses seus joguinhos. – Jensen ficou sério.

- Cadê o seu namorado? Aquele grandão... – Misha perguntou olhando para os lados.

- Não te interessa... – Jensen respondeu.

- Ué, já terminaram? – Misha arregalou os olhos azuis. – Sabe Jen... – Disse se aproximando. – Na verdade, ele não sabe o que está perdendo. – Collins concluiu e saiu da mesa.

"_Ótimo"_ Jensen pensou revirando os olhos.

Era tudo o que ele precisava naquela noite. Pediu mais uma jarra e encheu o copo com o que restava dentro da outra.

A fila do banheiro estava grande e Jensen, que não agüentava mais esperar entrou cambaleando em um reservado que estava vazio. Depois de urinar e fechar o zíper da calça sentiu alguém o abraçando por trás e lembrou que não tinha trancado a porta.

- Humm...eu tava com tanta saudade de você...e desse corpo gostoso. – Misha beijava a nuca do loiro e roçava seu membro em suas nádegas, falando arrastado, totalmente bêbado.

- Misha, eu...

Jensen não conseguiu terminar a frase. Misha o empurrou na parede e começou a beijá-lo com pressa, sugando sua língua. Jensen retribuiu o beijo levado mais pela bebida do que pela vontade própria. O loiro deixou o moreno abrir sua calça e pegar em seu membro que estava meio rígido, mas quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo tentou impedir.

- Não Misha, eu não quero...

Mas já era tarde demais. Collins já havia abocanhado seu pênis e sugava com vontade e maestria. Ele sabia exatamente o jeito como Jensen gostava de ser chupado e o loiro não teve mais forças para protestar.

Jensen gemia e agarrava os cabelos do moreno o forçando a ir mais rápido. Mesmo não querendo estar ali com Misha, ele se deixou levar pelo tesão que estava sentindo e quando gozou ele disse o nome de Jared.

O moreno se levantou após alguns segundos, limpando o canto da boca.

- Jared? – Misha riu debochado. – Você é mesmo um idiota, Ackles!

Collins saiu do reservado e Jensen sentou no vaso deixando as lágrimas correrem livres. Ele daria tudo para estar nos braços de Jared naquele momento.

Quando chegou em casa, Jensen tinha uma mistura de vários sentimentos dentro de si. Raiva, mágoa, tristeza, saudade e angústia. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de ligar para Jared, mas se controlou.

Se lembrou do que acabara de fazer com Misha e foi para o banheiro para tomar um banho, se sentindo sujo.

Ackles adormeceu chamando por Jared, que mal sabia o loiro, já havia dado o primeiro passo.

_**Continua...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo Onze**_

Jared acordou já passava do meio dia. Sua cabeça doía e rodava. Sentou no sofá e esfregou os olhos.

- Tô com uma ressaca do caralho! – Chad estava na cozinha. – Quer café?

- Quero. – Jared foi até o banheiro e quando voltou Murray estava esparramado no sofá com uma xícara na mão.

- Nunca mais me chama pra beber... – O loiro disse com os olhos fechados.

- Mas foi você que me chamou para beber... – Jared disse rindo e bebendo seu café.

- Ah, é... – Chad respondeu.

- O que mais você não lembra? – Jared queria entrar logo no assunto.

- Humm... deixa eu ver, eu lembro que a gente saiu, bebeu pra cacete, você acabou ficando aqui e me contou que é viado. – Chad disse a última palavra arregalando os olhos e rindo.

- Seu filho da puta! – Jared pegou uma almofada e jogou nele. Os dois ficaram rindo por um tempo e Chad pigarreou.

- Por que me contou? – Murray estava sério.

- Eu resolvi que vou me assumir. – Jared se sentou. – Quer dizer, eu resolvi depois que eu te contei. Se a sua reação não foi tão ruim assim, acho que meus pais não vão...

- O quê? – Chad cuspiu o café dentro da xícara. – Vai contar para os seus pais?

- Eu não pretendo mais esconder de ninguém, Chad. Eu quero ficar com o Jensen sério! – Jared dizia com seriedade e só o que ouviu foi uma gargalhada de Murray.

- Desculpa cara, mas é que eu ainda não me acostumei com isso! – Chad não conseguia parar de rir.

- Vou poder continuar trabalhando na academia, né? – O moreno perguntou num tom preocupado.

- Vai ficar dando em cima dos alunos? – Chad estava impossível. Jared fez que ia dar um cascudo nele. - Peraí, Padalecki, eu tô brincando, tô brincando! Claro que vai, né?

- Obrigado Chad. – Jared abraçou o amigo.

- Cara, eu te considero meu melhor amigo, meu irmão e não é porque você gosta de dar o seu...

Jared não deixou Chad terminar, se jogou em cima dele e os dois caíram no chão rindo.

Jensen acordou se sentindo péssimo, não apenas por causa da ressaca, mas por causa de tudo. Jared, Misha, a noite anterior.

Ackles se lembrou que tinha uma casa para mostrar naquele dia e levantou contra sua vontade. Resolveu que depois de tomar uma aspirina, um banho, um café forte ele ficaria bem. Quando entrou no chuveiro seu celular tocou. Ficou na dúvida se atenderia ou não e devido à insistência da pessoa achou melhor atender. Foi até o quarto pelado e molhado e quando viu no visor que era Jared suas pernas tremeram.

- Alô. – Disse com a voz falhando.

- Bom dia. – Jared sorria.

- Bom dia pra você também. – Jensen não escondeu que estava feliz.

- Er... precisamos conversar. – Jared disse sem graça.

- Precisamos? – Jensen disse curioso, mas soou sarcástico.

- Jen, me desculpe, eu fui infantil, mas eu tenho uma boa notícia e quero te dar ela pessoalmente. – Jared falava rápido atropelando as palavras.

- Agora? – Jensen perguntou olhando para o relógio.

- Agora! – Jared respondeu firme.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar essa tarde. Uma casa para mostrar em Forest Hill às três horas e esses compradores só tem disponibilidade aos domingos, então eu não posso... – Jensen disse com tom triste.

- Me dá o endereço. – Jared disse apressado.

Jensen olhava toda hora no relógio. Já passava das quatro da tarde e nada de Jared chegar. Estava ficando impaciente.

- Sr. Ackles? – Uma senhora o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Pois não? – Jensen voltou ao seu trabalho.

Jensen agora estava puto da vida. Estava fechando a casa para ir embora e nada de Jared. Pensou se deveria ter ligado para o moreno. _"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"_ se perguntava, quando ouviu um barulho na porta de entrada. Foi olhar e se deparou com Jared trancando a porta.

- Até que enfim... – Jensen disse irritado.

- Eu estou lá fora desde cedo. – Jared se aproximava lentamente. – Eu queria te encontrar aqui assim, sozinho.

- Jared... – Jensen percebeu que o moreno olhava para ele de cima a baixo com uns olhos famintos e riu. - Jared!

Mas Padalecki não respondeu, continuou andando em sua direção com um sorrisinho safado nos lábios e parou a milímetros da boca do loiro.

- Sabia que eu amo essa boca? – Jared disse baixinho.

Padalecki beijou a boca de Jensen lentamente abrindo e invadindo com a sua língua aos poucos. Jensen queria dizer uma coisa, mas não conseguia se lembrar mais o que era. Puxou Jared e eles fizeram amor no imenso e fofo tapete que tinha no meio da sala.

_**J&J**_

- Não acredito que ele disse isso? – Jensen estava abraçado ainda no tapete com Jared.

- E eu achando que ele ia ter um piti daqueles, que não ia mais querer falar comigo, me demitir...! – Jared disse rindo.

- Ele é seu amigo de verdade, Jay... – Jensen se apoiou no cotovelo para olhar para o rosto do seu amado. – As pessoas que te amam, te amam do jeito que você é, não importa o resto.

- Sabe, parece que eu tirei um peso das minhas costas. – Jared fazia carinho no rosto do loiro. – Depois que eu contei para o Chad, minha vontade é de gritar ao mundo inteiro. Meu medo foi todo embora e...

- Calma grandão... – Jensen riu, estava feliz.

- Claro que agora ele vai me sacanear pro resto da vida, mas tudo bem, eu agüento. – Jared estava feliz também. – Jen, eu quero te fazer um convite. – Jared agora olhava para o loiro sério.

- Qualquer coisa. – Jensen deu um selinho no moreno.

No sábado seguinte, Jensen acordou cedo e estava ansioso a espera de Jared. Após se acomodarem no carro, o loiro perguntou preocupado.

- Nervoso?

- Um pouco! – Jared disse sorrindo.

- O que você disse a ela? – Jensen estava um pouco inquieto.

- Eu disse a minha mãe que iria para o final de semana, que levaria uma pessoa e que tinha uma surpresa. – Jared olhou para o loiro. – Acho que você está mais nervoso do que eu.

- Estou um pouco tenso sim, admito. – Jensen olhava com carinho para o moreno.

- Eu te amo. – Jared tinha o tom apaixonado.

- Eu também te amo grandão. – Jensen disse divertido.

- E é isso que importa certo? – Jared estava confiante.

Jensen fez que sim com a cabeça e os dois tomaram a estrada rumo a Sacramento.

_**Continua...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo Doze**_

Sacramento fica a cerca de três horas de São Francisco. Padalecki e Ackles conversaram animadamente todo o percurso, trocando idéias, ouvindo música, mas quando Jared estacionou em frente à casa de seus pais, seu coração bateu rápido. Jensen apertou a mão do moreno que estava gelada e suada.

- Nervoso?

- Um pouco. – Jared passou a mão pela testa.

- Quando estiver pronto, Jay. – Jensen queria passar confiança ao namorado, mas no fundo estava um pouco nervoso também.

- Estou pronto. –Jared respondeu decidido e suspirou.

A casa de Gerald e Sharon Padalecki era confortável e acolhedora. Quando eles entraram, logo foram recebidos com um imenso sorriso, abraços e gritinhos da mãe de Jared.

- Meu filho, que saudade... – Sharon apertou Jared demoradamente em seus braços. - E quem é esse belo rapaz?

Jared olhou para Jensen que se adiantou com a mão estendida.

- Sou Jensen Ackles, amigo do Jared. – O loiro sorriu e lançou um olhar cúmplice para o moreno.

- Cadê o pai? – Jared olhava para os lados.

- Ele saiu, mas, daqui a pouco deve tá chegando. – Sharon abraçou de novo Jared. – Preparei a comida preferida do meu menino...

- Hummmm... - Jared retribuiu o abraço e Jensen sorriu.

- Leva as suas coisas lá pra cima. Você vai dormir no seu antigo quarto e o seu amigo pode dormir aqui na sala. – Sharon dizia enquanto se dirigia a cozinha.

Jared olhou para Jensen que assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mãe, depois eu queria conversar uma coisa com a senhora e o pai... – Jared pigarreou e disse calmo, mas por dentro tremia.

- Olha quem tá aqui! - Gerald abriu a porta de repente.

- Pai! – Jared abraçou o pai.

- E você é... – Gerald se dirigiu a Jensen.

- Ah! Desculpa pai, esse é meu amigo, Jensen Ackles. – Jared disse nervoso.

- Prazer, Gerald. Você trabalha com o Jared? – Sr. Padalecki perguntou apertando firme a mão do loiro.

- Não, não... – Jensen ficou sem graça sem saber o que responder.

- Humm... - Gerald olhou para Jared e depois para Jensen que trocaram olhares novamente.

Jared subiu para guardar sua bolsa, seguido pelo pai e Sharon foi mostrar a casa a Jensen.

- Você e Jared estão juntos há quanto tempo? – Ela perguntou tranquilamente quando chegaram ao jardim.

- Sra. Padalecki, eu... – Jensen pigarreou.

- Eu conheço meu filho melhor do que ninguém. E eu sei muito bem que ele se relaciona com homens. – Sharon dizia olhando para o loiro.

- A senhora sabe há quanto tempo? - Jensen que não teve como fugir.

- Eu sempre soube, acho, mas Jared sempre foi muito discreto em relação a isso, então eu sempre o respeitei. – Ela sorria ao falar.

- E o Sr. Padalecki? Desconfia de alguma coisa? – Jensen estava sem graça.

- Acho que ele desconfia, mas não tem certeza. Se tivesse, já tinha dito alguma coisa. – Sharon deu de ombros. – Ele nunca comentou nada comigo e quando eu tento tocar no assunto, ele desconversa.

- Qual será a reação dele quando Jared contar? – Jensen ficou preocupado.

- Talvez ele não receba muito bem no começo, fique zangado, mas depois vai se acostumar, ele é um homem bom. Mas eu quero saber, você ama meu filho? – Sharon pegou nas mãos de Jensen.

- Muito. – Os olhos verdes de Jensen brilharam. – E a aprovação de vocês é muito importante para ele.

- Você parece estar fazendo muito bem ao Jared... E já tem a minha benção. – Disse a última frase no ouvido do loiro.

Nesse momento o moreno chegou ao jardim.

- Já vi que conquistou a Sra. Padalecki. – Jared ria e abraçou a mãe.

- Jared, eu só quero te dizer que eu te amo muito e que sempre te apoiarei em tudo, ok? – Sharon segurou o rosto do filho. – E eu gostei muito do seu namorado.

- O quê? – Jared ficou surpreso e olhou para Jensen que assentiu com a cabeça. – Mãe, eu...

Sharon abraçou Jared que tinha os olhos marejados e depois do longo abraço emocionado, os três continuaram conversando animadamente no jardim. Sharon queria saber tudo sobre Jensen.

Na hora do almoço, eles se reuniram para comer e Gerald puxou uma conversa com o loiro.

- E aí, Ackles, você trabalha com o quê?

- Sou corretor de imóveis. – Jensen respondeu.

- E como você conheceu o Jared? Você vai à academia em que ele trabalha? É amigo do Chad também? – Gerald estava curioso.

- Nós nos conhecemos em um navio, senhor. Em um cruzeiro, na verdade. Ele foi a trabalho e eu fui de férias. Nos tornamos amigos nessa viagem. – Jensen respondeu nervoso, escolhendo bem as palavras.

- Ah... – Gerald respondeu. – E você mora em São Francisco eu presumo.

-Sim, senhor.

Jensen continuou respondendo as perguntas do Sr. Padalecki com muito cuidado. Sabia que ele estava sondando. Jared nem piscava na mesa, tamanho seu nervosismo. Sharon percebeu e resolveu mudar de assunto quebrando aquele clima.

- Jared, e como você vai no trabalho?

- Vou bem, mãe...

Após o almoço, Jared se ofereceu para lavar a louça e Jensen foi ajudar.

- Vocês são uns amores. – Cada um ganhou um beijo de Sharon. E quando ela saiu Jared perguntou nervoso.

- Você acha que ele já sabe de alguma coisa?

- A sua mãe disse que ele desconfia mas, que se ele tivesse certeza já tinha dito algo. – Jensen estava nervoso também. – Não vamos nos precipitar, mas acho que ele vai aceitar numa boa, Jay.

- Eu tô uma pilha, Jen... acho que não vou ter coragem... – Jared tremia um pouco.

- Calma, eu tô aqui e vou te ajudar. Eu vim pra isso, não foi? Calma! – Jensen disse tentando acalmar Jared que riu da situação.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Jared molhou a ponta do nariz do loiro com espuma.

- Eu também te amo, grand...

Jensen não conseguiu terminar a frase quando uma voz ecoou em toda a casa.

- Mas o que vocês estão dizendo?

- Pa-ai.. – Jared mal conseguia falar.

- Senhor Padalecki... – Jensen se dirigiu a porta da cozinha onde Gerald se perguntava se realmente tinha ouvido aquele loiro dizer que amava o seu filho.

_**Continua...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo Treze**_

- Com licença... - Jared não conseguiu olhar para o seu pai e saiu para a rua sendo seguido por Jensen.

- Jay! Aonde você vai, cara? – Ackles correu atrás de Jared.

- Caralho, Jen, eu não queria que ele descobrisse assim, cara! Que merda! – O moreno dizia com desespero na voz.

- Agora é tarde, volta lá e fala com ele! – Jensen segurou no rosto de Jared e disse olhando bem no fundo seus olhos. – É a sua chance de finalmente ser feliz grandão. Não desperdiça!

Jared baixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Se você quiser, eu vou com você e encaramos essa juntos. – Jensen abraçou o moreno.

- Acho melhor eu ir sozinho... fica aqui fora que qualquer coisa eu te chamo. – Jared disse com coragem.

- Não esquece que eu te amo, ok? – Jensen disse baixinho e Jared deu um selinho nele.

- Eu também te amo.

Jared entrou na casa e seu pai estava sentado no sofá junto com Sharon.

- Mãe, me deixa conversar com o pai... sozinho, por favor. – Padalecki disse seguro.

- Tudo bem? – Sua mãe se dirigia ao marido que fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Pai... – Jared sentou-se ao lado de Gerald. – Primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas ao senhor se eu desrespeitei a sua casa, não era essa a minha intenção. E sobre o que o Jensen disse na cozinha, é verdade, nós nos amamos.

- Mas, Jared, não foi essa a criação que eu e sua mãe te demos... – Gerald tinha a cabeça baixa e a voz estranhamente tranqüila.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com criação, pai... eu nasci assim. Eu sou assim. Eu escondi de todo mundo esse tempo todo, até conhecer o Jen. Foi ele que me encorajou a me assumir. É isso que eu quero. – Jared se ajoelhou na frente do pai. – Você consegue me entender?

- Não. – Gerald pôs a cabeça entre as mãos. – Na verdade, eu sempre desconfiei que houvesse alguma coisa errada com você...

- Não tem nada errado comigo, pai! – Jared disse num tom mais alto.

- Você acha que se relacionar com outro homem é uma coisa normal? – Gerald encarou Jared pela primeira vez.

- Pra mim é! – Jared o encarou de volta. – Jensen é o homem que eu amo! E eu vim até aqui pedir a sua benção...

- Você pegue o seu... homem ou sei lá que nome vocês dão a esse tipo de relacionamento, e saia dessa casa! Agora! - Gerald berrou a última palavra.

Jensen ouviu o grito do Sr. Padalecki e entrou puxando Jared pelo braço, que ficou sem ação.

- Vamos, Jay, levanta... – Jensen encarou Gerald. – O senhor está cometendo um grande erro.

- Jensen... – Jared se agarrou ao loiro e foram até seu antigo quarto, onde sua mãe estava sentada na cama chorando.

- Meu filho, não fica assim... – Sharon se levantou e abraçou Jared que chorou em seus braços.

Quando se acalmaram Jensen abraçou o moreno.

- Dê tempo ao tempo, ele vai entender.

- Jensen tem razão, filho... – Sharon passou a mão em seus cabelos. – A pior parte já passou.

- Me desculpe mãe... – Jared soluçava agora.

- Você não tem nada para se desculpar. – Sharon segurou em seu rosto. – Escute bem o que eu vou te dizer. Você vai embora com a cabeça erguida. Dê um tempo ao seu pai e ele vai cair em si, vai perceber que cometeu um grande erro hoje. Eu te garanto isso, Jared. Não tem nada de errado com você! Você é maravilhoso e eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo e seu pai também, só dê um tempo para ele se acostumar com tudo isso.

Os dois choraram abraçados por algum tempo.

- Vamos, Jensen. – Jared pegou suas coisas e se despediu da sua mãe. – Te amo, mãe. Te ligo mais tarde, ok?

- Tá bom, meu filho, e... Jensen, cuida bem do meu menino.

- Vou cuidar, pode deixar. – O loiro deu um abraço demorado em Sharon.

Quando desceram Gerald continuava sentado no mesmo lugar, imóvel.

- Tchau, pai. – Jared disse sem obter resposta.

- Tchau Sr. Padalecki. – Jensen disse por educação.

Gerald não se moveu, nem disse nada, e a mãe de Jared acompanhou os dois até o carro.

- Vão com Deus meninos. – Sharon observou até perder o carro de vista e quando entrou, Gerald chorava copiosamente.

- Desculpa Jay, se eu não tivesse aparecido na sua vida, isso não teria... – Jensen se sentia terrivelmente culpado pelo que aconteceu com Jared, mas o moreno tentou acalmar o loiro.

- Nunca mais repita isso, entendeu? – Jared encostou o carro e encarou Jensen. – Você foi a melhor pessoa que apareceu na minha vida, e apesar da reação do meu pai, eu me sinto bem, como há muito tempo eu não me sentia. Eu me livrei de um peso e eu agradeço isso a você.

Jared limpou as lágrimas que Jensen finalmente deixou cair e o beijou suavemente na boca.

- Eu te amo, Jenny... – Jared abriu um sorriso.

- Eu odeio quando me chamam assim, mas eu também te amo grandão.

_**Continua...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo Final – Parte I**_

Os meses seguintes passaram tranquilamente para Ackles e Padalecki, que estavam cada vez mais apaixonados.

Apesar de Jared ainda não ter o consentimento do pai, ele estava feliz. Jensen o completava de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Conforme as pessoas iam descobrindo a relação dele com o loiro, elas reagiam cada uma de forma diferente. Umas diziam que já sabiam, outras achavam legal e tinha também as que pensavam como seu pai. Mas nada abalava o relacionamento deles. Tanto, que Jensen convidou, ou melhor, intimou Jared a ir morar com ele.

- Quero que venha morar comigo, Jay. Não posso mais passar um minuto longe de você.

Claro que Jared não recusou.

_**J&J**_

Era o primeiro natal deles juntos e ambos estavam radiantes. Decidiram que fariam uma festa no apartamento deles e convidariam seus pais e os amigos mais íntimos. Organizaram cada detalhe e enviaram os convites. Todos confirmaram presença, menos uma pessoa.

No dia 23 de dezembro, Jared já estava quase dormindo quando foi surpreendido por Jensen.

- Feliz natal! – Jensen segurava um pacote na mão.

- Mas, Jen, o natal é só daqui a dois dias. – Jared disse meio sonolento.

- Mas esse presente é especial e eu quero te dar agora. – Jensen sentou na cama e entregou o pacote.

Jared deu um selinho no namorado e abriu, parecendo uma criança com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

O presente era uma garrafa de vidro onde dentro se via a miniatura de um navio, a cópia fiel do Star Princess.

- Jensen, eu amei! – Os olhos de Jared brilhavam.

- Foi aí que tudo começou... quando vi não resisti. – Jensen estava muito feliz.

Jared deu um beijo demorado em Jensen e se levantou rápido da cama.

- Vou pegar o seu.

- Não... – O loiro o segurou pelo braço. – A única coisa que eu quero de presente agora é você.

O moreno deu um risinho safado e puxou Jensen para mais perto, beijando o loiro com vontade. Jared massageou Jensen por cima da cueca, bem devagar, o deixando cada vez mais duro e depois de tirá-la, abocanhou o pênis do mais velho com vontade. O moreno lambia a glande, descia por toda a extensão até os testículos, o períneo e o ânus, lambia tudo com força, o que fazia Jensen gemer e se contorcer.

- Jared, eu... – Jensen não conseguia nem falar.

- Eu sei o que você quer... – Jared sorriu safado, pegou o lubrificante que estava sempre no mesmo lugar, ao alcance da mão, lambuzou a entrada do loiro e o próprio pênis ao mesmo tempo, gemendo com a visão daquela cena. Jensen se posicionou colocando as pernas no ombro do moreno e Jared meteu com cuidado, não queria fazer seu amor sentir dor.

- Jensen... - Jared mal conseguia falar tamanho o seu tesão.

Jensen sentia prazer a cada estocada e começou a se mover rápido se contraindo cada vez mais, pedindo para o moreno ir cada vez mais fundo e forte. Os dois gemiam alto e quando Jared sentiu que ia gozar, masturbou o membro de Jensen, fazendo o dois perderem totalmente o controle de seus corpos.

Estavam na cama deitados curtindo aquela sensação gostosa quando o telefone tocou.

- Quem será a essa hora? – Jensen perguntou antes de atender. - Alô... sim... vou bem, obrigado. Está sim, só um instante que vou passar pra ele... é pra você, Jay.

- Quem é? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

- Seu pai. – O loiro respondeu sério.

- Alô. – Jared pigarreou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não, está tudo bem. – Gerald estava sem graça. – Desculpe se é um pouco tarde, mas é que... bem, é que... bom, eu estou ligando para agradecer o convite que você e o seu... e o Jensen me mandaram e dizer que eu vou com a sua mãe passar o natal com vocês. Estaremos aí amanhã à tarde. Espero que não esteja muito em cima pra confirmar.

- Claro que não, pai e... o senhor não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim... para nós. Muito obrigado... – Jared tinha voz embargada.

- Então... boa noite e até amanhã. – Geral desligou.

- Ele vem com a mãe amanhã. – Jared olhou para Jensen com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu não te disse que era só dar um tempo a ele? – O loiro abraçou o moreno que agora era só felicidade.

- Eu devo tudo isso a você... – Jared olhou nos olhos de Jensen.

- Não senhor, o mérito é todo seu. – O loiro deu um selinho em Jared fazendo carinho em seu rosto.

- Obrigado, Jenny... – Jared disse sorrindo.

- Eu odeio quando você me chama assim... – Ackles bateu com o travesseiro no moreno.

- Jenny? – Jared aproximou o corpo do loiro.

- O quê? – Jensen fingiu que estava irritado.

- É que eu perdi completamente o sono, sabe... – Jared tinha um olhar faminto e Jensen soube que dormiriam bem tarde aquela noite.

Os pais de Jensen, que moravam em Dallas, chegaram logo pela manhã e foram recebidos pelo filho no aeroporto.

- Pai! Mãe! Que saudade!

- Onde está o Jared? Estamos doidos para conhecê-lo. – Seu pai perguntou após dar um longo abraço no loiro.

- Ele vai trabalhar até a hora do almoço. Sabe como são esses marombeiros, né? Não podem deixar de ir à academia nem no natal. – Jensen disse brincando. – O vôo foi tranqüilo?

- Roger dormiu e roncou o tempo todo... – Sra. Ackles disse rindo. – Então você imagina né?

- Quando chegarmos a minha casa, você descansa um pouco... – Jensen abraçou a mãe.

- E o pai de Jared, resolveu se vem ou não? – Donna quis saber.

- O Sr. Padalecki ligou ontem à noite e disse que viria com a Sharon. – Jensen suspirou. – Se eles não aparecerem, Jared vai ficar arrasado.

- Com certeza eles aparecerão. – Roger disse tentando passar confiança ao filho. Apesar dele não ter tido a mesma reação ao descobrir a homossexualidade de Jensen, podia imaginar pelo quê o pai de Jared deveria estar passando.

O moreno chegou em casa nervoso. Sabia que os pais de Jensen já deveriam estar lá. Respirou fundo e entrou.

- Boa tarde! Boa tarde! – O moreno disse simpático. – Muito prazer, sou o Jared. – Estendeu a mão para o Sr. Ackles, mas recebeu de volta um longo abraço dele e depois foi a vez da Sra. Ackles o abraçar e beijar.

- Nossa! Você é bonitão, hein? – Donna disse simpática.

- Obrigada... – Jared respondeu sem graça olhando para Jensen.

O almoço correu num clima totalmente descontraído. Os pais de Jensen eram super simpáticos e super abertos em relação à homossexualidade do filho e Jared se perguntou várias vezes se ter chamado seu pai para o natal tinha sido uma boa idéia. Estava com medo e Jensen percebeu.

- Que foi grandão?

- Estou preocupado, só isso... - Jared disse baixo. – Seus pais são tão legais, tenho medo que o meu faça alguma grosseria para eles. Acho que seria melhor se só a mãe viesse...

- Você não acha que, se ele quis vir, é porque aceitou o nosso relacionamento? – Jensen queria acalmar o moreno.

- Não sei, ele não quis falar comigo esse tempo todo e de repente liga do nada. – Jared tinha mágoa e medo em sua voz. – Sinceramente não sei o que esperar.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou e Jared olhou para Jensen com aflição nos olhos.

_**Continua...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo Final – Parte II**_

Jensen abriu a porta e recebeu Sharon com um beijo e um abraço. Gerald pigarreou antes de entrar e estendeu a mão para o loiro.

- Olá, Jensen.

- Olá, Sr. Padalecki. – Ackles retribuiu o aperto.

Jared, depois de dar um longo abraço na mãe, estendeu a mão para o pai.

- Oi, pai.

- Oi, filho. – Gerald puxou o moreno e lhe deu um abraço apertado, o que deixou Jared emocionado.

Jensen apresentou seus pais aos pais de Jared que após acomodarem suas coisas no quarto, se reuniram na sala com os outros.

- No que o senhor trabalha Sr. Padalecki? – Roger puxou assunto.

- Por favor, me chame de Gerald. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. - Eu sou motorista de táxi em Sacramento.

Jensen e Jared trocaram olhares.

- Trânsito complicado... – Roger sorriu.

- É, mas já estou acostumado... – Gerald respondeu simpático, mas visivelmente sem graça com toda a situação.

De repente Jensen fez um pedido a mãe.

- O que a senhora acha de fazer aquele bolo de chocolate que é sua especialidade, Sra. Ackles?

- Seria ótimo! – Ela respondeu animada. – Você me ajuda Sharon?

- Claro! – Sharon trocou olhares cúmplices com Donna.

- Pai, me ajuda numa coisa aqui dentro, por favor? – O loiro pediu.

- Claro filho. – Roger respondeu entendendo o propósito do filho.

Jared e Gerald ficaram um tempo em silêncio. O moreno foi o primeiro a falar.

- Obrigado por ter aceitado o meu convite, pai. Significou muito para mim.

- Já estava na hora de resolvermos essa situação. – Gerald dizia sem olhar para o filho. – Na verdade, já estava na hora de eu parar de ser tão cabeça dura, não é?

- Você não é cabeça dura, eu entendo que é difícil para você. – Jared falava baixo. – Não sou exatamente o que você sonhou né?

- Claro que é! – Gerald finalmente olhou para o filho. – Você se tornou um homem de caráter inabalável, trabalhador, honesto, responsável, tem um coração puro e...

- Pai... – Jared tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Eles se abraçaram demoradamente e quando se separaram Gerald completou emocionado.

- Eu demorei a aceitar o seu relacionamento com o Jensen, mas eu pensei muito e... – Gerald suspirou. – Nunca teve nada de errado com você, Jared, tinha era comigo. Mas agora, com a ajuda da sua mãe eu admito, eu vejo as coisas de outra maneira. Eu te respeito filho e te dou a minha benção.

Jared abraçou o pai e os dois deixaram as lágrimas correrem livres. Sharon se uniu a eles, e os Ackles se abraçaram emocionados também.

_**J&J**_

O dia seguiu alegre, com os preparativos para a festa que aconteceria a noite. Contrariando os costumes americanos, eles festejariam também no dia 24 de dezembro e no dia seguinte, teriam o tradicional almoço de natal.

Chad foi o primeiro a chegar, acompanhado da nova namorada, seguido por um casal gay, amigos de Jensen.

Todos conversavam alegremente e o clima era de total confraternização.

Quando Jensen se viu sozinho na cozinha com Jared não resistiu e lhe deu um selinho rápido, com medo de serem flagrados.

- Feliz?

- Como nunca fui antes! – Na verdade, o moreno era a felicidade em pessoa.

- Mais um pouco? – Jensen estava com uma garrafa de vinho na mão.

- Você se lembra de San Lucas, não é? – Jared perguntou com olhar atrevido. – Me embebeda e depois fica reclamando que não consegue andar direito.

- Se estivéssemos sozinhos, bem que eu queria repetir a dose hoje. – Jensen disse com a voz rouca.

Jared puxou o loiro e mordeu seus lábios carnudos, no instante em que seu pai entrava na cozinha.

- Desculpe, eu... – Gerald ficou vermelho.

- Tudo bem, pai, pode entrar... Mais vinho? – Jared já se encontrava meio alto e por conta disso, estava totalmente relaxado.

- Quero sim, por favor... – Gerald aproximou o copo de Jensen, que estava mais sem graça do que nunca.

- Obrigado, Jensen. – O Sr. Padalecki sabia que veria essas cenas de vez em quando, então tentou ser o mais natural possível. – Vem mais alguém?

- Não quis chamar muita gente, só as pessoas mais íntimas mesmo. – Jensen respondeu sem olhar diretamente para Gerald.

- Jensen, eu queria me desculpar pela minha reação quando vocês foram nos visitar em Sacramento. - Gerald aproveitou que Jared tinha saído da cozinha.

- Sr. Padalecki... – Jensen se aproximou. – O senhor não precisa se desculpar de nada, o importante é que está tudo bem agora. Jared está feliz e é isso que importa.

- Você é um homem bom, Jensen. – Gerald estava sendo sincero. – Fico feliz em ter você como genro.

Ao ouvir essa palavra Jensen riu e abraçou o pai de Jared.

- Também fico feliz de ouvir isso. – O loiro encheu o próprio copo com mais vinho. – Vamos? – Jensen indicou o caminho que dava para sala, e os dois saíram da cozinha conversando alegremente.

_**J&J**_

A festa correu tranqüila. Depois que os convidados foram embora, os pais de Jensen e de Jared se acomodaram nos dois quartos a mais que tinha no apartamento e os namorados foram dormir. Mesmo contra a vontade, eles acharam melhor dormir separados, pois o nível de álcool dos dois estava alto e eles não iriam conseguir se controlar em não fazer amor alucinadamente se ficassem no mesmo ambiente.

No dia seguinte, eles trocaram presentes pela manhã e Jensen e Jared prepararam um almoço fantástico para todos.

- Nossa! Essa comida está muito bem feita. Parabéns! – A mãe de Jared disse aprovando.

- O mérito é todo do Jensen, eu só ajudei. – Jared olhou para o loiro com ar apaixonado. – Dentre as muitas qualidades que ele tem, uma delas é cozinhar.

- Obrigado, grandão. – Jensen deu um selinho em Jared que ficou mais vermelho do que um pimentão.

O feriado passou rápido e todos se despediram emocionados, com promessas de se visitarem em breve.

Ao chegarem do aeroporto, Jared se jogou no sofá e Jensen se jogou em cima dele.

- Sobrevivemos... – O loiro disse brincando.

- É... – Jared suspirou.

- Aliviado? – O loiro quis saber.

- Totalmente... – Jared se aninhou no sofá e puxando Jensen numa posição de conchinha, eles acabaram dormindo.

_**J&J **_

- Já decidiu onde vamos passar o ano novo? – Jared quis saber no meio da semana. – Jen?

Quando o moreno chegou ao quarto, Jensen estava com uma cara de menino levado, escondendo uma coisa atrás do corpo.

- O que é isso? – Jared se aproximou perguntando curioso.

- Outro presente. – Jensen respondeu tocando no peito do moreno.

- Pra mim? – Padalecki quis saber.

- Pra nós. – Jensen disse com a voz rouca.

Ackles entregou o envelope para Jared, que abriu. Dentro continha duas passagens de avião para Cabo San Lucas, no México.

- Iremos no dia trinta e voltamos no dia primeiro, o que acha? – Jensen se aproximou ainda mais do corpo do moreno.

- Adorei a surpresa Jenny. – Jared disse segurando o loiro pela nuca. – Pronto pra ficar uns dias sem sentar direito?

- É o que eu mais quero... – A voz de Jensen era pura luxúria.

Jared beijou o loiro com urgência e quando o moreno empurrou Ackles na cama, seu olhar deu a entender que talvez Jensen não precisasse esperar até o ano novo.

_**THE END**_


End file.
